A Night to Remember
by hazeltopaz
Summary: It was a date, until they did the unexpected... Contains the following: lemon, nudity. Pairing: Raphael and Marie Hate the idea/pairing/lemons and the sort, GET OUT... NOTE: This is jazminewriter's story. When I was gone, she had my account, and my password...


**Okay…here is my first M story I've ever written…. I hope you enjoy it. Contains lemon with Raphael and Marie; don't like the idea/lemons? Just leave and don't read. If you played the game/read the Rhythm Thief fanfictons/love the "Raphael/Phantom R+Marie" pairing, you're welcome to read this. **

**Note: **_**I do not own Rhythm Thief; Sega does.**_

The day is already starting to leave, letting the night take over. Phantom R brushed away his red bangs and looked towards his apartment. He and Fondue walked the rest of the way, avoiding any constables if they are still after the art thief. As the young thief enters his room, he sees Marie waiting for him; she seems that she was there for a reason.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" He asked as he removes his fedora and places it on the bed.

"I wanted to do something with you; it's just something that I was thinking about for some time. I had an argument with myself, but I decided to do this." She takes her by the hand and said one question. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Finally, Phantom R nods as he grabs his "casual" clothes.

"Okay. Let me get changed first." He goes down to the downstairs floor of his room where he keeps all of the paintings he stole. He changed personas, now being Raphael. Fondue barked happily as if he was happy for his master. "I will be back, Fondue. Just wait here for me." And just like that, Raphael leaves the secret room. "Shall we go, Marie?" He offers out his hand towards his friend.

"Yes, please!" Marie accepts the offer as the two of them walks out. The first thing on their mind was a nice dinner together. Raphael remembered one restaurant that his father took him to when he was just thirteen. It is excellent in service and in food, while it remains simple in style. The perfect place to dine, he thought.

"Let's go over there!" Raphael points at the restaurant. Marie flashes a smile on her face, symbolizing approval. They enter the building, only to find it full of other diners including Charlie and her father. In order to save his identity, Marie also remembers another restaurant that she goes to by herself. Telling Raphael the place, the two leaves the place.

"Thanks, Marie; I don't know what will happen to me if I got caught. I don't want to ruin Charlie's night either." Raphael muttered as he ate his meal. Marie nods, swallowing her food. "I know living as two different people is hard, but it can make life somewhat interesting."

"You are interesting either way, Raphael. You don't have to be a totally different person to amuse me." Marie then leans her head towards Raphael's face and plants a kiss on his lips. The boy blushed as Marie pulls away.

"…Let's do that later, okay?" Raphael whispers to Marie. She gives him a thumbs up. Eventually, the two of them leave the place with happy faces. The couple then walked all the way back to Raphael's apartment.

"Sorry about what I did earlier…" Marie was blushing, but Raphael shakes his head.

"No need to apologize. If you want to do this, then we can." This has Marie surprised, yet it left Raphael unprepared; he had never done this before. Even if he wanted to, he was too scared to do it.

"We can do it here." Marie glances at the neat bed. She lies down on it, letting her friend lie on top of her.

"…If anything happens, you know that we can't undo it, okay?" Raphael knows the risks of having sex, so he needs to sure that Marie understands the different outcomes. She nods again. So, we have to begin this, he thought. He kisses Marie passionately, and she returns the reply. The two felt something they never felt: that love and lust for each other. Marie slides her tongue in Raphael's mouth, moving around and tasting the insides. He decides to do the same to Marie, and both tongues began to wrestle for dominance. It so happens that Marie was the winner of this one. It is their first time, so they know that whatever happens to them, it would be their fault.

"Ralph, you are just too…innocent to do this with me…" She replies in between gasps.

"So are you. We are just new to this, so we can't blame ourselves…"

"But I just wanted to try." The thief agrees to that reminder. However, they can't let anyone know that some innocent girl and the art thief is doing all of this in private. The bad guy can't get the girl, Raphael thought as he nipped Marie's neck. But still, those two are just friends, and that can't quite sum up any conclusions instead of the unexpected.

"Ra…lph, you are so…good at this…" She muttered under her breath, but her little friend heard her say those words.

"Am I?" He asked once he pulled away from Marie's left ear. She, once again, nods. Raphael blushes a brilliant red, the type of red that remains as his hair color. With that in mind, he thinks it's time to switch positions. Marie started to lie on top of him, her light body pressing up against his. They felt so warm…so warm that he started to fall asleep. In order to keep him awake, she started to remove his casual clothes.

"Wha…Marie, what are you doing?" He begged the question.

"Try to stay awake with me, Phantom R. I want to remember this moment forever…" She whispered into his ear, licking it as well. Raphael had chills up his spine as she nuzzled her warm cheeks onto his chest. His heartbeat is incredibly fast, she wondered as she listens to the steady beat of the boy's heart. Then, she began to ditch her blouse and barrette, along with her undergarments.

"…Marie, this is getting out of hand! We should stop…mmm…" His words were stopped by Marie's compassionate lips colliding into his. His mind finally becomes foggy as the girl continues to caress his body with hers. He felt his pants and boxers being removed as well, and he sees it being thrown into the pile of clothes that were mixed up.

"I don't know if we can do this again. But we don't ever have the chance to do this again then I want to make this moment count." Marie says aloud so that Raphael would understand the situation. It must be their first and last time to actually have sex, so she really wants to experience it with the one person she trusts. At last, he must do this for her; he throws his arms around Marie's red neck and caresses her body, thrusting and trying to push himself inside her. Marie let out a shout, following with her grabbing onto a pillow that lied close to her.

"If you want to make this last, then you have to endure this." Raphael takes the pillow and throws it on the floor, and Marie looks at him.

"You little…!" She then forces herself into Raphael instead, making him stop and gasp for air. The pain was somehow lingering on them, but at the same time it was like if they were in heaven. Marie then takes a finger and shoves it into her mate's entrance. Again, he gasped but this time it was a lot louder. "Not so loud! We can't draw attention here!" She places a hand on his mouth as she sticks another finger up his entrance. He winced as she moves the two fingers in and out. Finally, she stopped in order to glance at her partner for a minute or two. "This will be a little weird." She wanted to remind him of what she was going to do next. He nods, yet he cannot grin and bear with it.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, glancing at her while he still had the chance.

"You'll see." She backs up to where Raphael's cock was directly in front of her. She took it gently in her hand and started stroking it with ease, just to loosen him up. Once Raphael was relaxed and calmed down, she dipped in and took his entire cock in her mouth.

"Wha…don't do that!" He shouted as he tries to push Marie's away from his cock. She didn't care and ignore his motions, bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue slithered around the thing from its base to the tip. "Marie…I feel like I…" He started to release his seed. It began to fill her mouth, yet she didn't have a care about it. She swallows all she could, gets in closer to Raphael's face and kisses him again. He slides his tongue inside Marie's wet cavern, only to taste himself. Marie knows that this was a fun night already, so she pulls away again.

"Let's call it a night, okay Phantom R?" She asks as she wipes away the semen off her lips and cheeks.

"…Stay here tonight." Raphael scoots over and throws the blanket over his naked body, offering a spot for her to sleep in. She smiles as she crawls in bed as well.

"It's just between us, right?"

"That's right Marie. That was fun for a first try."

"It was fun. I'm glad we did it…together." And just like that, the two friends drifted off to sleep, thus ending their day.

**Not bad for a story like this, huh? Leave your comments/ratings in the reviews! **


End file.
